


Life of a Mutant and Norn,who babysits Avengers

by Kia21097



Series: Life of a Mutant and Norn,who babysits Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Other, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia21097/pseuds/Kia21097
Summary: Kia Ann Sigyn Thatch was a typical S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent,not H.Y.D.R.A/S.H.I.E.L.D.. (She was trained by Nick Fury,no one else),she got assigned to watch the Avengers,what could possible go wrong. Maybe that not only is her Soulmate is one trickster god,but her fathers an Avenger! To top all that offshe has to deal with her fellow X-men and her friend Deadpool!





	1. Chapter 1

Hi!!!My name is Kia Ann Sigyn Thatch and I’m an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Now for those of you who are screaming,AHHHH!!!!!!!!She’s H.Y.D.R.A.,you couldn’t be more wrong. I am a full fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. I was trained under Former Director Nick Fury since I was 12 and yes,I was that young. You see my Grandma,Janela (Her family and friends called her Janey)Ann Thatch was Fury’s teacher and mentor,he is also my Godfather. So when I was born,my Grandma told Uncle Nick to make me he’s second in command should something happen to her,he agreed. My Grandma was my legal guardian,I was given to my adopted mom who was my birth mom’s(who died in childbirth for me)best friend. She raised me,along with Uncle Nick and when my Grandma died(She was murdered by a group called the H.A.N.D.),Uncle Nick made me Assistant Director. So my life,besides the whole .H.Y.D.R.A fiasco,was really great. I made a lot of money(For those of you who are wondering,I make 100,000 dollars a month-Not only am I a seasoned Agent,I’m also a Mutant,more on that later.) Now let's get to how my life changed in an instant,when I became a member of the Avengers. It all began on September 16,of last year,you see I was assigned to Stark Tower for a week before it all began,I had seen and spoken to the Avengers briefly,but never for hours(except Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff,my best buds) and To be honest I was bored. I shouldn’t have thought that though,because that’s how trouble usually decides to wield it’s ugly head.It all started as a usual a day.I went to work at S.H.I.E.LD. as Assistant Director.I walk in, head to Director Coulson’s office,and knock on the door.  
Coulson: “Kia.Call in Thor,NOW!” I race to the elevator,and Call on the loudspeaker.  
Kia: “Thor!Coulson needs to see you in his office.He sounds desperate.”Suddenly,I’m thrown from the phone,by two strong looking hands.I’m then put up against a wall by a tall,Asgardian looking guy with long black hair.He stares at me,looking me up and down.(My guess is,he’s Thor’s baby brother,Loki.)I don’t speak;one because I’m in shock and two I might curse him out for throwing me.He grins at me.  
Loki: “A shame you called for my brother.I could have had a consort in you,but since you know I’m here.” He grabs my throat.I choke out. “Please,I don’t want to hurt you.”He looks at me and laughs.  
Loki: “Hurt me,my lovely creature?”I let my powers as a Sigyn,(My people call Princesses,Sigyns)take over.My eyes turn a beautiful sheer and I scream. “LET ME GO!!!!”I blast him away from me.He hit’s the wall.I race to him.I didn’t mean to hurt him.  
Kia: “I’m so sorry.I didn’t mean to hurt you.Oh,me and my reactions!I’m such an idiot!Some Sigyn I am,Can’t even control my temper.” Suddenly,I’m jumped by Loki.He looks at me.  
Loki: “What did you just say,Woman?!”I look at him.  
Kia: “I’m so sorry,I hurt you?Or Some Sigyn I am,Can’t even control my temper?”He stares at me.  
Loki: “Sigyn,you said Sigyn.” He let's me up.  
Kia: “Yes.I did.So?”He looks at me,eyes filled with anger.  
Loki: “So?!I’m destined to be with a woman named Sigyn. That’s the so woman!” I burst out laughing.  
Kia: “You're destined to be with a woman named Sigyn. So your destined to marry a woman named,Princess,because that What it means in Atlantean and also in Genovian,which I happen to be.A Princess and I’m from Genovia. Good luck finding her,but I know for I fact,I’m not destined to marry anyone.So there.BYE!!!!!”I race out the door.I run as fast as I can,which is very fast.I go into my office and lock the door.I sigh silently and call Tony Stark.  
Kia: “Tony,will please come to my office,NOW!!"  
Tony: “Coming,Kia.”I sit down and try to calm down.I am not destined to marry a evil Asgardian. There is no way in hell.I hear Tony whizzing past my office and hear him blast someone(I hope it’s Loki). Then,I hear a knock on my door.I open the door and it’s Loki.I try to slam the door,but he kicks it down.I panic and let my power out.It teleports me away,to my apartment.I sit on my favorite chair and try to calm down.But I can’t,I start losing control of my powers.  
Kia: “Don’t lose control,Kia.Don’t lose control!Whatever you do,Don’t lose control!!!!”I get control of my powers again and teleport back to my office.The Avengers have Loki in handcuffs and chains.I walk out of my office.Coulson looks at me.  
Coulson: “Kia,Are you ok?”  
Kia: “No,I am not ok.He nearly made me lose control.Why do you think I ran?For my Health?!” He looks at me.  
Coulson: “Loki claims you are his destined bride.He demands we let him stay and prove to you he is your soulmate.Personally,I think he’s lying through his teeth.” Tony: “Are you kidding me!There is no way I’m letting him stay just to get his so called “destined” wife.Who can and will kick his Asgardian ass.She doesn’t like him.I can tell.He’s also been known to throw a fight willy-nilly.So no.”  
Kia: “No!I’m not his destined bride.I will never,ever,EVER,be his anything!I’m going to lunch."  
Coulson:“Okay.” I leave the room and go to Hale & Hearty for some salad.I enter the restaurant and wait on line.Suddenly,I feel two strong hands grab my waist. Loki:“What are we waiting for,my sweet girl?”  
Kia: “I’m waiting to order.Aren’t you supposed to be arrested by the tin-can and the rest of the kids?” He looks at me,confused. “The tin-can is Stark and the rest of the Avengers,Ugh!Forget it,I keep forgetting your Thor’s brother,he can’t understand my sarcasm if it hit him in the face.Why should I expect you would.I’m going to order my food,can you let go of my waist,please.Can’t move if you're still holding me.”He lets go of me.I order my salad.He looks at me.Ugh,I need a vacation,away from him.I grab my salad and pay.  
Loki: “Why must you pay for things as this,this common salad.You are my wife-to-be,yet you act like a commoner!” I glare at him.  
Kia: “It’s Earth’s custom,Loki.Ask Tony about it,because I’m busy trying to find a seat.”I walk to a seat near the window and sit down.I open my salad and start eating,with Loki staring at me. “Can I get you some food?” He walks over to the cashier and asks for a fork.Uh-Oh!He smiles and tries my food,he asks me to order him the same thing I’m eating.I do.He devours his food. “I guess you haven’t eaten in a while,huh.” He nods.  
Loki: “Four months of not eating,I’ve been busy.”  
Kia: “Busy?Destroying places is not consider just busy.It’s called insanity.That invasion nearly killed not only me, but my mom.Who watched as her daughter beat an aliens head in.She still gives me I’m proud of you and scared of you look.”He looks at me.  
Loki: “You were here?I almost caused my soulmate’s death?!” He walks out the door.I grab my food and follow him.He stares at me,tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Kia: “Loki.It’s alright.I’m fine.My mom wants to hit you in the nose though.I’m her adopted daughter,my mother died after I was born.But, I’m severely over protective of her.So if you plan on destroying anything,let me know where and when,I don’t want her in the crossfire,okay.”He stares at me.  
Loki: “You were adopted?” I nod.He kisses me.I push him away.  
Kia: “We just met and you tried to kill me,remember?So no kisses until we know each other better,okay?”He nods.We walk back to the Tower.I stare at my shoes.They’re starting to hurt.Means danger is going to happen.Great!!!!Just great!!!We head into the lab, to find Hulk destroying it.Loki tries to block me, but Hulk hits him, slamming him into a wall.Oh, Great! Now I got to fight him.I focus my energy and try to find out the Hulk’s power level.It’s a quarter of mine.I grin,he’s going down.  
Kia: “Okay,Dr.Banner.I hope you forgive me when this is over.”I let my power's out and hit Hulk with everything I got, you know without killing him. He falls to the floor,passed out.He turns back into Dr.Banner.I sigh and crumple to the floor.I need time off. I stare at the ceiling for two seconds, until, Loki blocked my view.  
Loki: “What was that?”  
Kia: “My powers at half capacity.I had no choice, Hulk would’ve caused really bad damage.” Everyone stares at me.  
Kia: “What? Why is everyone staring at me like I grew 11 extra heads?”  
Tony: “That’s your power at half capacity!Holy Hell,Your pasted the Hulk’s class!How the?What the?.....”  
Kia: “I’m a Sigyn,Tony.A Elemental as well and a Guardian.Plus I’m half Kryptonian and a mutant. And don’t let me get started on my Dragenes and Norngines heritage because we will be here forever. So am I really powerful,yes.But I’m still learning.It took many years just to control my powers,to keep them from going bonkers,is what I’m trying to learn now.” Everyone stares at me.  
Steve: “What’s a Elemental?”  
Tony: “Wait!Your a Kryptonian?!”  
Kia: “My grandfather was Superman.An Elemental is a group of women and men who have complete power over all the elements in the universe,it’s past from generation to generation.There’s a total of 20 all together.I’m a mutant from my grandmother’s side.The Guardians are a group of highly trained warriors from Genovia,there’s a total of 6 all together.”  
Tony: “Oh my God!That is so awesome!Can I meet all of them?!?” I stare at Tony.  
Kia: “My Grandfather’s dead.Has been for a year, along with the other members of the Justice League.He was super protective of me.All because I couldn’t fly!Ugh,but little did he know I can fly.He never gave me a chance to tell him.He was so busy trying to keep me from using my powers, or yelled at me when I do use them and lose a fight.So,no. If he was still alive I’d rather not introducing you all to the guy who gave me a migraine just thinking about him.”  
Loki: “It’s the same with me and Odin.He drives me insane!” Everyone stares at him.He shrugs.I get up.  
Kia: “Now if anyone else wants to know anything else,ask Clint.He’s my old partner in crime fighting,since he’s Green Arrow’s a baby boy.”I grin.Clint goes pale as day. Clint: “Kia!You swore,you would never mention I’m Green Arrow’s son.” I grin.  
Kia “Yeah well you said you’d never tell Uncle Nick about the time we ditched Coulson at the training yard to go to Coney Island and about the time we put salt instead of sugar in his Coffee to get out of training in Siberia.And what did you do last week?”Clint hangs his head.  
Clint: “I told him.” I grin.Everyone else looks horrified. Kia: “Yep.Now you know why Fury doesn’t send us for Coffee."  
Tony: “Remind me never to cross you two,ever.”  
Clint: “Unless you send us on a training exercise on summer break,we’re good.”  
Kia: “Well I really need to train myself for the uh thing.Bye!” I race to my room and lock the door.I sit on the floor, trying to understand what I just sensed.I search the area in and around the tower to see if I’m right.Could it be, after 19 years of searching for a trace of my father, now there’s a chance of finding him and ask the questions I’ve been wanting to ask.I keep sensing the trace.I’m interrupted by Clint knocking on my door.I open it.He comes in, looking scared of something.I look at him, bored.He sputters.  
Clint: “Kia? Loki, he and Thor are fighting with Steve and Tony.” I race to the living room to find Everyone smiling at me.I turn to Clint and give him my murderer look.He pales and I growl.  
Kia: “You better start saying your prayers, Clint.Because you'll be wishing uncle Nick was here to save your sorry ass.” I walk slowly, he backs up.  
Clint: “Kia, please I swear I was coerced into this. (Gulp) It was all Loki’s idea! Please don't kill me.” I keep walking towards him.He gets on his knees.  
Kia: “If it wasn't for the fact I have important matters to deal with, I’d kick your ass from here to Oa.Now if you'll excuse me, I have a father to find.” I walk out of the room and go to the rooftop. I sit on the floor and try to find the trace.I suddenly sense Tony.I sigh and wait for a word.  
Tony: “You know you look just like her.Teela-na always did scare people when she was doing something really important.But that was the same look she would give.I’d didn't place where I saw you before until just now.I always thought you’d act like a typical teen, boy was I wrong!!” I turn and look at him.  
Kia: “You're my…"  
Tony: “Dad, yeah.I know I should've….Oooph.” I hug him.He kisses my head.  
Kia: “Why did you give me up for adoption? Did you not want…”He interrupts me.  
Tony: “No, I wanted you so much so, but I knew you’d would have the life I had.Paparazzi is really brutal to kids, I didn't want you to suffer like I did.”  
Kia: “That makes sense.Well, guess it makes me super screwed! Fury’s not going to be happy about this development.Not only am I a giant prankster, sarcastic 19 year old, I’m the daughter of you!” My phone rings, it's Fury!! “Oh no! It's Fury, I’m dead! So very, very dead.”I answer the phone.Fury’s tells me I’m going to survival training in an surprise location.I’m leaving in the morning at 5 a.m.I hang up the phone.I look at my dad. “I’m going on mission.Fury says that because I’m in danger from Loki, I’m being sent away.”  
Tony: “He can't do that!”  
Kia: “ He can and he does.I have to follow orders, dad.I leave at 8 a.m.” The next morning, 5 a.m. I head to the S.H.I.E.L.D. car to take me away.I look back sadly.I know I’ll miss them.I won't see them again.Coulson is waiting.  
Coulson: “ Your majesty, your carriage awaits.”I laugh and get in. I’m brought to Genovia. Okay,so here’s a severe backstory for those of you who don’t know what a Dragenes and a Norngines is,a Norngines is a Norn way of hiding our heritage to other races,you see the Norns are immortal beings who are in charge of all things,like Life,Death,Peace,Fate,Justice. I know what you're all thinking,but Kia you thought there's tons of Gods who have those titles and you're right,their are,but Norns are more powerful. Basically,we’re the Gods of The Gods,like Thor and Odin. And and I’m brought to the palace.The second I’m let out of the car, I’m surrounded by my ladies in waiting.  
Lady in waiting 1: “Look at you! You smell like a skunk!!!! You poor child, you've been using human soap! And your hair's color has faded! Come, we must get you out of those peasant clothes at once!!!!” I’m rushed into the palace and made a bath, a hot one.My ladies in waiting wash my hair and pour water on me to rinse.Then, they help me into my dressing room.In my culture, Rulers aren't allowed to touch the ground except during balls or important events.Only a lady in waiting or man in waiting may carry us.Only in our private chambers may we walk around.I look at my gowns and pick a golden dress with a delicious light shimmer.My ladies in waiting help me into the gown and then they bring me to my throne.I sit and the coronation ceremony commences.The priest begins to place the crown on my head.He then faces the crowd.  
Priest: “ The time is here at long last.Long live her Excellency, Kia, Queen of Genovia and the Norns.” Then he sings. “May she live for eternity!!!!!” Everyone starts to sing.  
Everyone: “Long live our Queen!!! May you reign for infinity!!!!!Hail to the Queen, Hail to the Queen!!!!” A feast is held in my honor.I’m sitting on my throne, my people give me gifts of jewels of the land.I hear the sound of jets and yelling.Since it's an important event,I’m allowed to walk.I rush into my room. Suddenly the door is busted open,by Loki.  
Loki: “Kia!!!!My love where are…?!” I smile shyly.He races to me and holds me tight.  
Kia: “How did you find me?”He whispers.  
Loki: “My dearest,I've been searching for you since you left the tower. Now,seeing you in this gown I want to kiss you. Please, I beg you,let me.I love you.” I grab him and kiss him. He holds me closer to him,passionately kissing me back.We pull apart begrudgingly. I hear my dad hoot at us.Loki growls at him.  
Loki: “Stark!!!!!If you dare bother us I’ll….”  
Kia: “Um, Loki. I hate to tell you this but He's my dad.Found out when I left.” He blinks at me and holds me close. He kisses my lips and smiles.  
2 months later….  
Kia: “We’re going to Hershey park,Loki. Come on already.”  
Loki: “Kia. I'm not too happy to go so early in the morning to this Hersheypark. Especially when my oaf of a brother is coming with us.” I roll my eyes and swat his ear. Kia: “I don’t care if Thor’s here or Queen Amidala of Naboo you are going to Hershey Park with us or so help me,I will throw out the nearest window. You need to stop with the excuses to be mean Loki,especially when it comes to Thor. He’s your brother,whether you like it or not,if I had a sibling,I’d be so much happier just to have family. OR are you forgetting that I have only my Dad,now let’s go.” We head to Hershey Park,Thor and Loki are separated after Loki insults Thor’s inability to stay still on a ride(it was the Hershey Tour for those who are curious.)I nearly had a melt down of my powers trying to pull them apart. Anyway,I realized something,The Avengers are my Family now. They may drive me nuts,but I love them just the same.  
The End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Loki: “Seriously?That’s all?!Kia,We did much more than that.What about what we did when we got to the Hotel?”  
Kia: “Loki,I swear,if you don’t shut it,I’ll make you sleep on the couch.”  
Loki: “You were singing a different tune last night,when we…………..” Throws pillow at him.  
Kia: “Loki,our love life is no ones business but ours and second,last night we watched Frozen and ate pizza. Stop insinuating we were doing anything else or I’m getting up from my laptop and kicking your Jotunn Ass and borrowing Dad’s suit and throwing you off the Tower.”  
Loki: “You're lucky that I love you and your my soulmate. Or I would walk out and prank you.”  
Tony: “Rock of Ages,leave my daughter alone,please. You get into a fight, I’ll never hear the end of it from her. You know she tells me everything,right?”  
Kia: “Dad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Get off the computer!!!!!!!It’s 12 a.m.!!!You're suppose to be in bed asleep or Pepper will kill me,now get to sleep. Loki go to sleep or I won’t make Gingerbread cookies tomorrow.”  
Tony Stark is offline  
Loki Laufeyson is offline  
Kia: “Well I hope you guys like my story so far. I’ll be writing a short list of my ancestors in a couple of weeks. Let me know who you guess I’m related to,besides Tony Stark.See ya!!!!!!!!!!!”  
Kia is offline  
2 a.m. posts.  
Deadpool is online  
Deadpool: “Kia?!!!!!!!!Oh my God!!!!!Where the hell have you been?!?I’ve been emailing you forever.Are you seriously an Avenger now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
Kia is online  
Kia: “Wade?You’re Alive?!????!!!Logan told me you died.”  
Deadpool: “HE WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Oh,that does it!!!LOGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
Wolverine is online  
Wolverine: “The girl needs to focus on her life away from us,stupid.She needs a break from you,ya Idiot,you're clingy.”  
Deadpool: “I am Not clingy.”  
Sabertooth is online  
Sabertooth: “Yea you are, Wade. Especially with Kia.”  
Mystique is online  
Mystique: “Kia,How’s it going with Loki?I heard from Clint that he proposed to you yesterday.”  
Kia: “He did and I said yes. I’ll show you when I see you tomorrow,Raven.”  
Loki is online  
Loki: “Kia?Who is are these people?”  
Kia: “They’re my friends from my X-men days,Loki.”  
Loki is offline  
Kia is offline


	2. Comments

I want to thank you all for reading and to say this series is just starting,so their will be more with Kia and you'll actually find out what are her powers are and see them in action. Also,I would like to ask you all to please comment on my work,because I desperately need to hear what you guys think and if you want me to add anything you think would be great for this story or to make Kia's Bio,let me know. Please.


End file.
